Days of Our Love Life
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Kehidupan Gaara dan Hinata yang manis dan indah, walaupun banyak jalan berkerikil, mereka dapat mengatasinya. Dedicated for FFC 50 Sentences.


Yeiiii~..

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**..

Enjoy.. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU.

**Summary:** Kehidupan Gaara dan Hinata yang manis dan indah, walaupun banyak jalan berkerikil, mereka dapat mengatasinya. Dedicated for FFC 50 Sentences.

* * *

**Days of Our Love Life.**

_**1. Cinta**_

"Jadi, kau mau aku menjadi apa?" tanya Gaara padaku.

Aku hanya dapat menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku yang putih.

"Ah-aku.. Aku ingin Gaara menjadi.. Err- pacarku.." ucapku pelan, malu.

"Ahh, maaf Hinata, aku tak bisa.." ucap Gaara, aku mendengar penyesalan dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, ekspresiku tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kudengar, mataku sudah basah, mungkin sebentar lagi, bukan, bukan mungkin, aku pasti menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau kita terus menjadi teman biasa.." ucap Gaara, tersenyum, aku diam, apa aku tak salah dengar?

Aku menghambur pada pelukan Gaara dan menangis, bukan tangis sedih, melainkan bahagia, bahagia karena cintaku diterima oleh Gaara.

_**2. Jiwa**_

"Gaara.." ucapku pelan, memandang keatas, kearah Gaara yang sedang membelai pelan rambutku.

"Ya Hinata?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa kau tau? Jiwaku, adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukku, namun jika ada sesuatu hal yang mengharuskan aku untuk menukar jiwaku, dengan dirimu, aku akan melakukannya.." ucapku, tersenyum pada Gaara yang memandangku tak percaya.

"Dasar bodoh.." ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku.

"Biar.." ucapku.

_**3. Rahasia**_

"Hey Hinata, mau kuberitahu rahasia tidak?" ucap Gaara lembut, namun aku bisa menangkap kilat jahil di matanya yang indah.

"Hm? Ada apa sayang?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku ini suka sekali lollipop.." ucap Gaara padaku, aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Maukah kau membelikanku satu? Sekarang?" ucap Gaara dengan senyum terindahnya, membuatku tak kuasa menolak.

"Yaa, baiklah Gaara.." ucapku sambil tertawa bersamanya.

_**4. Bintang**_

"Hey hey Hinata.." ucap Gaara saat malam itu aku memandangi langit bersamanya.

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara?" tanyaku seraya memalingkan tatapan mataku dari langit malam ke wajahnya yang indah.

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengan bintang." ucapnya padaku.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti Gaara." ucapku padanya.

"Ya, kamu seperti bintang, menerangi hidupku, yang tadinya gelap menjadi penuh cahaya, karena kamu yang merubah aku seperti ini, jauh lebih baik kan, daripada aku yang dulu?" ucapnya penuh senyum padaku.

Aku tak bisa menjawab, lagi lagi hanya menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya.

_**5. Musik**_

"Hey hey Gaara.." ucapku jahil seraya menekan senar gitar yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Ya, kenapa Hinata?" tanya Gaara padaku.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai musik?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Ya, mungkin karena dengan musik aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, semua perasaanku, termasuk perasaanku padamu Hinata.." ucapnya tersenyum.

Sisa sore itu berjalan dengan alunan indah gitar Gaara, juga dengan suara merdunya menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya untukku.

_**6. Dingin**_

Malam itu hujan menyapu rumahku. Namun aku tetap enggan masuk kerumah, karena Gaara sedang ada bersamaku di halaman rumahku.

"Hey Gaara, apa kamu tidak merasa dingin?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hm, tidak tuh, kenapa?" tanya Gaara padaku.

"Ya heran saja, padahal kan udara dingin.." ucapku pada Gaara.

"Ya kan ada kamu Hinata.." ucap Gaara.

Aku tak dapat menjawab, hanya wajahku yang merona merah.

_**7. Malam**_

Aku membenci malam hari, karena diwaktu malam hari itu, waktu terpanjang yang melelahkan.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum saat malam hari, namun suaranya pasti akan menemaniku, lewat telepon pastinya, tapi mala mini ia tak meneleponku, kenapa ya dia?

_**8. Hujan**_

Gaara dan aku sedang berteduh di bawah pohon, entah kenapa hujan sedang sangat tidak bersahabat padaku dan Gaara.

"Hinata, kamu tau tidak?" tanya Gaara padaku.

"Hm? Tidak tau tuh, kenapa Gaara?"

"Kalau aku melihat hujan, aku selalu ingat padamu.."

"Eeeh?? Kenapa?" aku kaget mendengar ia berkata bagitu.

"Yak arena hujan mengingatkan aku pada kamu yang cengeng Hinata, hahaha.." ucapnya tertawa.

_**9. Hitam**_

"Gaara, kenapa sih kamu suka banget sama warna hitam?" tanyaku pada Gaara saat kami sedang memilih baju bersama.

"Ha? Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku memiliki prinsip, bahwa manusia itu memulai dari kegelapan, dan juga akan berakhir dalam kegelapan.." ucapnya padaku tersenyum.

"Wah, darimana kamu bisa dapat ungkapan seperti itu?" tnyaku padanya.

"Kerena hidup yang dulunya kelam, mungkin?" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

_**10. Kunci**_

"Eh, ini kunci apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara padaku setelah melihat kunci yang tergantung pada kalungku, kalung pemberiannya.

"Eh? Ini kunci diary-ku, kenapa Gaara?" tanyaku padanya, polos.

"Kenapa digantung disini? Kenapa ngga dititip sama aku saja?" tanyanya, aku mendengar sedikit nada kecewa terselip di suaranya yang indah.

"Karena kamu jahil, yang ada nanti malah isi diary-ku kau baca seenaknya lagi.." ucapku jahil, dan kita tertawa bersama lagi.

_**11. Biskuit**_

"Ini." ucapku seraya menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit pada Gaara.

"Ha? Untuk apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Katanya kau lapar, jadi ya kubelikan biskuit saja, daripada kubelikan kerupuk, kamu mau?" ucapku garing.

"Hahaha dasar Hinata.." tawa Gaara.

_**12. Mimpi**_

"Hinata! Hinata bangun!" ucap Gaara, membuatku terbangun seketika.

"Ah, Gaara kamu masih ada disini, syukurlah! Huhuhu.." ucapku, menangis, membasahi kaus putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hey Hinata, kamu kenapa?" ucap Gaara panic, aku bisa mendengarnya dalam suaranya yang lembut.

"Aku.. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku, selamanya Gaara, huhu.." aku terus menangis.

"Hey Hinata, aku masih ada disini, tenanglah.." ucap Gaara seraya memegang keningku.

"Kau demam, mungkin itu sebabnya kau bermimpi seperti itu, tidurlah kembali,aku akan selalu menemanimu.." ucapnya menenangkanku.

_**13. Hilang**_

"Gaara, hiks hiks, maaf, maafkan aku.." ucapku dalam telepon.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Gaara di seberang sana, aku mendengar nada khawatir di dalam suaranya.

"Aku, menghilangkan, hiks, menghilangkan kalung darimu Gaara, maafkan aku.." ucapku tersedu sedu.

"Apa? Hinata tenanglah, aku takkan membunuhmu hanya karena hal seperti ini, tenaglah Hinata, ya?" ucap Gaara menangkanku.

"Terima kasih Gaara.." ucapku.

_**14. Suara**_

"Gaara, manyanyi untukku dong.." ucapku manja pada Gaara.

"Ha? Menyanyi? Kenapa? Tumben.." ucap Gaara heran.

"Iya, suara kamu kan bagus, makanya kamu nyanyi, ayo!" ucapku, agak sedikit memaksa memang.

"Ya, iya, baiklah Hinata.." ucap Gaara.

Yahlagi lagi Gaara menghabiskan waktunya bernyanyi untukku, baguslah, haha.

_**15. Kertas**_

Aku menggenggam kertas di tanganku, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Gaara, ini, lagu ini buatanmu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Hinata?"

"Tidak, ini, indah sekali.." ucapku terbata bata.

"Darimana mendapat inspirasi seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu." ucapnya singkat yang dengan cepat membuat wajahku terbakar.

_**16. Jangan**_

Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Gaara, sedih sekali rasanya..

**Flashback**

"Biarkan aku sendiri dulu Hinata.." ucap Gaara padaku.

"Tapi, tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan Gaara?" tanyaku, aku tau Gaara nekad orangnya, dia bisa melakukan hal hal yang diluar kewajaran.

"Aku hanya ingin naik motor mencari angin sebentar.." ucap Gaara, entah kenapa suaranya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi jangan ngebut.." ucapku, khawatir.

"Aku tidak janji Hinata" ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan!! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Gaara!!" ucapku, menangis.

"Ya, baiklah aku janji, asal kau tidak menangis lagi.." ucap Gaara.

"Iya.." ucapku.

**Flashback off.**

Aku tak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Gaara..

Aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik untuknya.

_**17. Manis**_

"Hei Hinata.." aku mendengar suara Gaara memanggilku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari pkerjaan rumahku, hendak menjawab panggilannya..

Namu saat aku mengangkat wajahku, tiba tiba..

_Chu.._

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas setelah Gaara menciumku.

"Hinata, kau manis sekali, haha.." ucapnya tertawa, aku hanya bisa diam.

_**18. Jantung**_

"Hinata kamu bisa dengar detak jantungku tidak?" tanya Gaara, saat itu aku memang sedang bersandar di dadanya.

"Hm? Bisa, kenapa Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana iramanya?"

"Berdebar debar"

"Deberan itu hanya kurasakan saat bersamamu Hinata.." ucpanya tersenyum.

Akupun tersenyum.

_**19. Darah**_

"Auw!" aku mendengar Gaara berteriak.

"Gaara kamu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Anu, ini, tanganku terkena pisau saat memotong tadi.." ucapnya, aku melihat jarinya berdarah, tanpa pikir panjang aku mengulumnya.

"Eh Hinata, kau ngapain?" tanya Gaara, kulihat mukanya memerah.

Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

_**20. Lelah**_

"Aah aku lelah Gaara.." ucpaku, hari itu aku memang sedang belari pagi dengan Gaara.

"Hm? Kau lelah Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Iyaa, lelaaah sekali,," ucapku detengah nafasku yang terengah.

"Sini aku gendong.." ucap Gaara.

"Ah, tidak usah Gaara.." ucapku tersipa.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, naiklah.." ucap Gaara.

Aku hanya bosa menurut kalau dia sudah seperti itu.

_**21. Angin**_

Aku ingin seperti angin, yang walaupun tak terlihat namun masih terasa kehadirannya.

Gaara selalu bilang bahwa aku seperti angin, walau tak ada di sisinya namun selalu menyejukkan hatinya.

Wah, bagaimana ia bisa berfikir seperti itu ya?

Dia kan seperti anak kecil, kok bisa berfikir begitu.

"Hihihi.." aku tertawa ditengah pemikiranku.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, tidak apa apa.." ucapku tersenyum.

_**22. Bicara**_

_This romeo is bleeding, but you can'y see his blo- _"Halo? Gaara?"

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara denganmu.." ucap Gaara.

"Hm? Ada apa Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau ketemu kamu Hinata.."

"Aaah Gaara!! Kamu membuatku takut, aku kira kamu mau minta putus!" omelku.

"Hahahaa, maaf Hinata.." tawanya di seberang sana.

_**23. Sakit**_

Hari ini aku setahun dengan Gaara, namun sialnya, aku _sakit_.

"Gaara, maafkan aku ya?" ucapku pada Gaara yang sedang menyuapiku makanan.

"Untuk apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Kita hari ini _anniversary _tapi kita nggak kemana mana.." ucapku menyesal.

"Yang penting kamu sembuh dulu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Gaara.."

_**24. Awan**_

"Hinata, kamu tau tidak?" tanya Gaara padaku.

"Hm? Apa Gaara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Setiap awan itu memiliki _silver lines _yang katanya jika kita berhasil menemukannya, kita bisa meminta satu permintaan, aku ingin sekali menemukannya.." ucap Gaara polos.

"Lalu kau mau meminta apa Gaara?" tanyaku.

"Selamanya bersamamu." Ucap Gaara, memandangku.

Aku hanya tersenyum senang memandang Gaara.

_**25. Akhir**_

"Gaara, apakah kita akhan berakhir?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Hm? Semua orang memiliki akhir Hinata, namun percaya padaku, meski waktu yang mengakhiri kita, aku takkan pernah mengakhiri cintaku.."

"Benarkah Gaara?"

"Tentu saja Hinata.." ucap Gaara seraya mengecup keningku.

* * *

Waaaaaaah akhirnya selesai juga,

Ya aku tau fic ini agak gombal, hehe..

Buat Farf-san gomen ya ficnya telaaaaaaat~.. DX

Buat yookun: "nyehehe, aku tau kamu pasti ngerti fic ini.."

Mohon **review**nya minna-san.. XD

Arigatou.. ^^


End file.
